


Daddy's Little Sleepover

by orphan_account



Category: Father/Daughter - Fandom, Incest - Fandom, daddy - Fandom
Genre: Ball Licking, Ball Sucking, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Come Sharing, Cunnilingus, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Daddy fucks two girls, Daddy licks two girls, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hymen, Hymen popping, Incest, Innocence, Little Girls, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Mommy is asleep, Multi, Multiple Creampies, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sexual Abuse, Sleepovers, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Virginity, breaking em in, come oozing, daddy and daughter, first time creampie, illegal creampie, illegal sex, incest creampie, little girls and Daddy threesome, little lesbians, loving Daddy, nasty talk, never tell, pussy eating, teaching how to suck cock, teaching the young, two girls licking on same cock, young lesbian, young orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 10:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20006686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: While Mommy is asleep upstairs, Daddy comes down and finds that his little girl is touching her best friend in a way that Mommy would not approve of. Daddy comes down and tells them all about the things he use to do when he was a little boy. And has them undress so they can do some exploring. By the time he is done, both tiny little holes have been popped and filled up with some warm come and Daddy knows he has done a good job breaking em in.





	Daddy's Little Sleepover

The sleepover with my best friend, Janie, started out normal enough. Mommy had already gotten us lots of snacks from the grocery store. We had our makeup station already set up in the living room, ready to liberally apply all the lipstick, eye shadow and blush our little hearts could desire. There were large pillows all over the place for us to lounge on as we watched the huge pile of Disney movies that had been put out for us next to the DVD player.

We waited until it was dark and Mommy and Daddy had gone off to bed before snuggling together under the covers like we usually did.

Hesitant, I let my hands wander between Janie’s legs under the cover. It always felt good for both of us when I did this. Sometimes, I would go up under her little skirt and panties to explore the wet, soft flesh beneath. I loved how she would giggle and squirm, telling me to stop. And I would. But, secretly, I wanted things to continue. And I wanted her to do those same things with me that I did with her.

I kissed her.

Janie let my lips press on hers for the briefest of moments before quickly pulling away.

“What’s going on down here?”

I stifled a scream, looking up to find Daddy standing just a few feet away. How long had he been standing there? I was filled with the fear that he had seen me playing with Janie and I would get punished. Mommy had already told me that touching my own parts was evil. And that Jesus would send me to hell if I molested my own body. I felt sure that touching my friend in such a way must be even worse.

Daddy sat down, cross legged, next to where we lay. He reached over and turned on the lamp next to the coffee table. He was dressed in his boxers. I will never forget that they were black with comets and stars on them. And I also noticed that there was an odd ridge running along the front. It wasn’t flat there like it usually was.

“Nothing, sir.” Janie was pulling the covers all the way up to her chin. I had known for a long time that she was afraid of my father. He was a tall, imposing man who seemed to tower menacingly over the rest of the world. He was also quick to anger, yelling and screaming at anyone and everything when he came home smelling funny late at night.

Sometimes, just sometimes, Daddy scared me, too.

“Do you all know what we use to do when we were kids,” Daddy asked us, moving closer to us. I could small that horrible, strange odor on him that I knew meant that he’d been drinking. I resisted the urge to put my fingers over my nose.

I shrugged.

Janie just stared at Daddy, a blank look on her face.

“Well, growing up is a time when little girls and boys are going through all these changes to their bodies. We would all get together in a circle and see how our parts looked compared to one another. And we would touch stuff sometimes, too.”

Daddy reached out and took hold of the covers and, with one pull, took them off of our small, shivering bodies. We were wearing thin nightgowns. Mine was princesses and frogs. Janie’s was puppies chasing butterflies. Janie was younger and smaller than me, so her body looked extra tiny curled up next to my side.

“Sit up,” Daddy tells us. “Let's play a game.”

We both sat up.

I noticed Daddy’s eyes go to the spots between our legs as we moved to sit in front of him. I thought I saw the bulge in the front of his boxers twitch just a little.  
“Take your clothes off for me,” Daddy tells us. “Be good and let me see what you both look like.”

There was a long pause as Janie and me took off our nightgowns and panties, throwing them into a pile on the floor. It felt so dark and wild to do this. But a part of me felt most excited to see Janie’s body, naked in the light. I had never seen her without clothes on before. And I found myself looking at her long, flowing blond hair that went all down her slender back. She was like a pretty doll I would beg Mommy to get me in a toy store. Her chest was flat and had tiny, hard nipples that I enjoyed playing with when she would let me. My eyes strained to see her nasty place, but she kept her legs pulled shut so I couldn’t see it.

Daddy pulled off his underwear, and I was shocked to see the large, long thing that fell out of his shorts. What was it? What did it do?

“Do you all know what this is for?” Daddy reached down and stroked the thing between his legs. It seemed to grow in size even as I watched. A clear substance was oozing from a hole in the tip and Daddy was rubbing it along its length. Every once in a while, he would reach down and play with the large globe of flesh beneath the rod he was touching.

Janie and I shook our heads.

“Mommies and Daddies use these to make babies. I go up inside of Mommy. And I fill her up with a warm goo that makes her feel good.”

I moved a little closer to Daddy. He took my hand and ribbed it up and down his warm, veiny length. I found that I liked touching it. And I giggled a little bit as I touched him in a similar way to what I had seen him do to himself.

He grabbed Janie by the shoulders and pulled her closer to him. With a gentle touch, he took her hand and put it on his long member, too. I could tell she was also curious, but more afraid than I was. Daddy had to force her hand up and down on him in a way he didn’t have to do with mine.Daddy took our heads and guided us down to his naughty part. Teaching up how he liked it to be licked before shoving us down lower to show us how his large sack needed to be both licked and sucked on.

“Get on your backs,” Daddy tells us. His voice was low and husky. And I found it made me feel warm and wet in the special place between my legs that Mommy told me was a bad place to feel or touch.

Janie and I lay side by side next to each other. Daddy spread our legs wide. I loved the feel of the cool air between my legs. Though it made me feel weird that Daddy was staring so intently at the smooth space between my legs like he was. His eyes looked from me to Janie, and I glanced over to see that my friend’s eyes were wide and her breathing was very shallow.

“Beautiful girls,” Daddy tells us, getting down onto his belly before us on the blankets. “Daddy will take care of you and make you feel so good. Don’t worry.”

I watched as Daddy’s head went to Janie’s naughty place. His tongue licked her over and over again, making her squirm and her eyes close tight. Her little fists beat the covers as his wide tongue went round and round her tight folds. Licking and sucking something at the top of her legs. Something that made Janie squeal and grasp him by then head, rubbing herself hard against his face. Jealousy coursed through me as I watched Daddy doing something so wonderful and powerful to Janie that I could never do to her with my fingers.

As Janie thrashed around, giving odd sounding, high pitched little cries, Daddy reached over and started to run his fingers down my own privates. There was a hot, scary wetness down there that I had never felt before. I stiffened as Daddy worked his way up to the little nub I knew that liked to be touched, and he circled it with his thumb.

I threw my head back and cried his name.

Daddy took his mouth off of Janie then and put it down onto my hot flesh. I cried louder and more often than she had, loving the feel of his super wet mouth and tongue on me. Everything built faster and faster inside of me. Something that made me want to scream and explode and fall apart into a million pieces.

Janie and I lay there for a little while longer as Daddy went from one of us to the other, first with only his mouth. Then with a probing finger here and there. I took two fingers in me easily. I had, after all, shoved my own fingers inside on those nights when the urge had been too strong to ignore. But Janie had bigger problems. She winced and cried that it hurt, struggling to wiggle away from him across the blanket.

“Time to for Daddy to break you sluts in. You’re gonna learn to take a load of come like good girls.”

I didn’t really understand what Daddy was saying. But I allowed him to put Janie on top of me so that her back was laying on my little tummy. Our legs were both spread out in that position. Our two naughty places pressed close together.

Daddy gave a great big sigh.

A second later I felt Daddy’s member touch my wet place.

“It feels weird,” I tell him, trying to pull away a little.

“It’s gonna feel good in a minute, Princess,” he tells me, pressing in a little harder.

The next couple of minutes are a painful blur to me. I saw Daddy’s eyes closed, a rapturous look on his face as he tried his hardest to squeeze inside of me. But my body didn’t want to let him in. He pushed and pushed, grabbing my legs and holding them up, pulling me up into the air with Jamie laying on top of me, squealing her distress.

Then I felt the POP of something terrible breaking inside of me. The tears flowed freely down my cheeks. Why would Daddy hurt me that way? What had he done to me that had hurt so bad?

Daddy gave a loud moan, and I knew his thing was going deeper into me. I felt my walls burn and hurt with the pressure of taking him. I held onto Janie tightly, burying my face in her soft, lavender smelling hair and Daddy slowly worked his way in and out of my naughty place, making loud grunts and rocking all of his body back and forth on the blanket.

“Yes. God. Your pussy feels so tight on Daddy. You’re gonna make me feel you up with come. Yeah. Fuck that sweet, tight little hole.”

Daddy just went on and on. Saying all sorts of things, eyes closed as he shoved himself in and out of me. I continued to cry. Both from the fear and the pain. But also because, though I knew Mommy would be mad, I also liked it.

Janie let out a high pitched wail when Daddy suddenly pulled out of me and moved his fleshy rod to her naughty place. I could only lay there, holding her tightly as Daddy tried to push inside of her as he had done to me. She was a lot smaller than me and he had a much harder time getting his rounded head even past her tight little lips.

Daddy reached his head down and licked her tiny nipples, grabbing her waist and making hard, deep thrusts against her hole.

I felt Daddy’s whole body stiffened as he suddenly inched forward a little bit, and I knew in that instant that he had gotten himself into Janie’s naughty place, too. His cries of pleasure became louder. His whole body starting to shudder and the nasty words came much faster as he moved back and forth on top of Janie. He was moaning so loud he was almost drowning out her pleas. A part of me felt a little jealous, wondering if Janie’s naughty place felt better than mine.

“Take that cock all the way in, you little slut,” he was growling into Janie's face. “God. You look so good spread wide open like that. I’m gonna break you apart.”

Daddy was thrusting so hard now that I had to hold onto Janie so she wouldn’t go sliding off of me. He started to thrust from Janie’s naughty place to mine. Back and forth. Harder and harder. I felt a building sensation deep down inside of me that made me extra wet. And I could tell that Daddy liked it when he shoved himself in my naughty place.

All of a sudden, Daddy shoved himself into Janie and threw his head back, letting out a roar that scared me. It sounded like a lion I had once seen on TV.

“Yeah. Take that come, little bitch. Milk those balls with that tiny little twat.”

Daddy took his cock out of Janie and I felt a wetness slide down from her hole and over mine. Then he was putting himself inside of me again, and I felt something warm deep in my naughty place. I wondered if it came from his thing. And if he had put some of it in Janie, too.

“You’re both real women now,” Daddy tells me.

Janie slid off of me, vanishing underneath the covers as Daddy went over and picked up his boxer shorts.

“Be good. Don’t be making a big fuss down here and wake your Mommy. You know she has to get up early for work.”

Then, without saying another word, he turned and walked back up the steps.

Janie was clinging to me as I turned out the light.

“Never tell,” I whispered to her. “You can never tell.”

Janie looked at me for a minute. Then, with a sniffle, nodded.

I held her close and kissed her on the cheek.


End file.
